This invention relates to a safety cable system such as for use in erecting a steel framework during the construction of bridges and buildings where work must be performed at great heights with unusual risk. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety cable system adapted to be mounted on steel I-beams prior to their being lifted into place, the system providing a life line to which a lanyard from a workers' safety harness can be attached, as well as a hand hold along the side of a beam once it is installed.
The risks presented to workers in the steel erection process can be considerable and the protection of these workers from fall during the assembly of the steel framework is extremely important. Accordingly, the protection of workers during the steel erection process has become the subject of increasing governmental regulation.
Many fall protection systems currently in use provide for tying off the worker to a cable that may be anchored and supported in a variety of ways. However, there are often few or no suitable anchoring points except at the feet of the worker. This increases the danger of tripping and increases fall distance. If there are vertical tie off points, a cable can be strung and the worker typically wears a harness or belt with a lanyard that connects to the cable. However, the cable is ordinarily located in the plane of the workers walkway and thus is a hindrance.
Certain improved systems utilize safety line cables supported on the top of stanchions with a pass-through-type connector for the worker's lanyard. This permits the lanyard to maintain continuous connection to the safety line cable while being slid along the cable past the stanchions without the need to disconnect the lanyard from the cable.
In the event of an accidental fall, the worker will have his or her fall arrested by the lanyard fastened to the safety line cable and to the workers body harness. This provides a safety arrangement that is relatively easy to install and which permits greater freedom of movement of the worker.
Nevertheless, conventional fall protection systems frequently do not provide a satisfactory level of protection, are not easily installed and commonly interfere with the construction process.
The safety cable system of the present invention, however, reduces the difficulties outlined above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.